Reapers in Nerima
by laughing nike
Summary: Halarity happens when the Bleach gang comes to Nermia


_I do not own any characters or settings (except original stuff)from Bleach or Ranma1/2 they belong to whoever came up with them in the first place, and for that i thank them, _

_please review I'm new a this so i need insight ha ha_

**Chapter one: lets meet the new doc!**

**It was early morning at the Saotome and Tendo , and surprisingly all was calm , no arguments , no fighting . Kasumi entered the dining room with the try of food .**

**"Did you all hear, the new doctor and his family are moving in today ,"**

**"Oh really , well that's nice , Akane , Ranma why don't the both of you stop by the doctors and invite his family over dinner" said Tendo**

**"Fine , Tomboy and I will go" over the time that Ranma and his father had been staying there , Akane finally got used to it and learned that it was a term of endearment. .**

**Ranma didn't know if he wanted to meet the new doctor , because every time things seamed to be getting better something just had to happen .**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on after school

**_Ding-dong_ went the door bell **

"**I guess no ones home , lets go okay" Ranma said to Akane **

"**Just wait a few more minutes" Then the door open reveal a tall men with a five o' clock shadow. **

"**Hello do you need anything" the man asked kindly **

"**Yes , were looking for the new doctor please"**

"**I'm the new doctor , do you guys need anything" **

"**No , thank you , I'm Akane Tendo and the guy next to me in my fiancé Ranma , our family wanted know if your family wanted to come over for dinner."**

"**That'll be great , my name by the way is Ishin Kurosaki , by the way there'll be eight of us all together ,and that's including me" he said as he closed the door . **

"**Wow, that a lot of people in one family"**

"**oh shut up Ranma , it can't be that bad , I hope" **

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Later for dinner

**Knock knock **

"**Welcome , you must be the Kurosaki family" Nabiki noticed that there was two adults , four teens and two kids. 'Come with me I'm Nabiki , Akane's sister our other sister is in the kitchen cooking"**

**Inside the dinning room was wear Akane and Ranma wear sitting . **

"**Hello this is my father Tendo and this is Genma Saotome , Ranma's father ." Akane said as the Kurosaki family entered the dining room . "You must be Dr. Kurosaki's wife right" aiming the comment toward the buxom woman next to him with long red hair.**

"**Ha , no way would I be married to that bum , I'm his sister , my name is Matsumoto"**

"**Before I forget let me introduce to you the rest of the kids , the guy with the tomato colored ponytail sticking up with no eyebrows is Renji 'Hey' the one with short orange hair is Ichigo , the girl with long orange hair is Orihime we adopted her a year ago , the short one with black hair is Rukia , she's Ichi's friend she's staying with us and the last two girls are Karin and Isuzu." finished Dr. Kurosaki . **

"**So are you people seeing anyone" asked Nabiki 'innocently' (yea right) **

"**Let me answer this one" Matsumoto said while giving Ishin a look to shut up . **

"**Well Ishin is interested in Yoruichi , who looks after Tatsu who's interested in Renji , and Soi-fong who's interested in Kira whose watched over Ukitake whose my boyfriend , Izumaru is friends with Urahara whose interested in Nano who watches over Uryou who is going out with Orihime who is friends Hinamori who might have an attraction to Hisagi **

"**Really, I wouldn't have guessed" Rukia exclaimed **

"**All you have to do observe those two and it's so obvious, anyway Hisagi is friends with Ichigo whose going out with Rukia ."**

"**Wow that's very detailed" replied Akane **

"**In simple terms everyone's taken"**

"**I don't think I've herd most of the people you've mentioned before" said Nabiki with a surprised look on her face, who knew most of the people in the neighborhood . **

"**That's because most of them,' Rukia was saying when Ichigo interrupted and said**

"**Actually all of them"**

"**as I was saying , all of them are just moving into the area because the area were we use to live was damage in the attacks."**

"**hay, I heard of that , do any of you know the reasons ,or who committed , the attacks?" Ranma questioned **

"**No idea" replied Renji**


End file.
